


stay in place

by denytheabsolute



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Quartet Night - Freeform, Sickfic, im here for soft qn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denytheabsolute/pseuds/denytheabsolute
Summary: reiji gets worried when he realises camus is a lot warmer than usual.





	stay in place

**Author's Note:**

> the love i feel for quartet night is really intense

“Ahh, Myu-chan, you have a fever!” Reiji declares as he pulls his hand back from the white forehead of the idol.

“We’re in the middle of May,” Ai remarks. “How did you manage that?” He doesn’t sound necessarily worried, cyan eyes wide open.

“It’s what you get for being so annoying.” Despite the rude words, Ranmaru puts the back of his hand on Camus’s forehead, checking for himself. “You really do, though.”

Camus slaps his hand away “I’m all good. Just let me rest.” He shifts on the couch to find a more comfortable position. Impossible with Reiji sitting just beneath his feet and getting closer.

The brunet puts his hand on the younger man’s knee, squeezing it gently in a loving way. It was no secret that he deeply cared for the other three of the group. “But you’re cold. And we all know that you, simply, never are.”

Camus rolls his eyes and lets out a deep sigh, getting pissed off. “I’m not even cold.”

“You hissed at me when I opened the window,” Ai remarks, nonchalantly. He leans down and brushes away silky strands of hair from the idol’s face, putting his lips on his forehead without a warning, barely touching.

Camus gets startled by the sudden contact “What the hell was that?”

“I’ve heard that’s one of the methods to see if someone has fever or not.” Camus doesn’t reply, sits up, all three watching him, having formed a circle around the count.

“You’re cold and you have a fever. It’s not shameful to get sick once in a while. Stop acting so proud, dumbass.” Ranmaru says with his arms crossed, eyes locked on Camus.

“So what? I can take care of myself, give me space,” The blond attempts to get up, the bassist stopping him instantly. Ranmaru pushes him back to the couch, sits next to him “You’re not going anywhere.” 

Camus feels the strongest urge to kick him out of his way. He glares at the man, who responds the same way, daring. “You should be grateful for my condition,” He speaks as he scowls and looks away. “I would have kicked you if I had the strength.” Ranmaru snorts.

Reiji takes a step and strokes Camus’s hair “Calm down, Myu-chan! We only want to take care of you so that you can recover faster...”

“We need you, after all,” Ai adds, suddenly appearing beside the brunet.

“Exactly!” Reiji smiles at the idol next to him. “So please let us, yeah?” 

“You’re acting as if you’re my older brother,” Camus says.

Reiji laughs at the response, brown eyes warm “Isn’t it safe to say that I am?” Camus sighs.

“You three really won’t let me be, will you?”

Ai speaks, voice determined and gaze strong like steel “We won’t.” Reiji grins and Ranmaru nods, still looking at the blond man.

“Do whatever you want then,” Camus finally relents. “You’re all such a pain to deal with. Too stubborn...” He wishes to continue in his insults, but he feels too tired to do so. He prefers lying down and pouting instead, his message hopefully taken.

 

The three suddenly start working in full harmony. Ai runs up to the sick idol with pillows in hand, his slim stature creating an amusing sight with the huge pillows, carefully placing them under the older man’s head and neck. Camus can see Ranmaru pouring him tea freshly brewed, the comforting smell already arriving at his nose. Ranmaru walks a few steps before freezing in place and turning back to the kitchen counter, only to pour some honey in the cup, making it sweeter, thus more likeable to the idol. Camus hums, pleased by the small gesture of care and thought. He gladly takes the cup from the pale hands of the other, sitting up. The bassist adjusts his pillows, silent. Even though the two bicker almost the whole time, the years spent together had created a certain bond none of them could deny.

“Do you need anything?” Ai asks.

“No. Not currently,” Camus replies after taking a sip of the tea. The taste is strong and sweet, Camus makes a note to thank Ranmaru later.  
“Are you sure?” The former nods. Ai shrugs, sits on the armchair. He looks rather awkward, one leg hanging off the armrest, the other pressed tightly to his body.

Reiji walks into the room in an apron “Are you hungry?”

Camus shakes his head “I’m not. I don’t think I will be any time soon, either. My appetite is rather...lacking.” Ranmaru looks visibly concerned at the words. Camus can hear him muttering something like “...the world’s end...” to himself.

“Well that’s... okay, since I’m making soup and it’ll take a while.” Reiji seems to be calculating the time needed in his head, eyes squinted.

“What soup?” Camus asks.

“Vegetable?” Reiji raises his brows, awaiting the man’s reaction. Camus groans and closes his eyes.

“It’s what’s best for you,” Ranmaru lightly flicks at his cheek. “You gotta.”

 

Even though Camus doesn’t like to admit, he finds the soup defnitely delicious and soothing. The sole problem is that all three stare at him while he takes spoonfuls of the dish in front of him. Ai always stares, Camus is used to the bright eyes following his slightest movement. Reiji staring straight into his eyes as he tries to eat is definitely unsettling, though. Ranmaru even, although he stands a bit further away, doesn’t take his glance off the count.

“It’s good,” He remarks when he finishes the bowl, hoping it would make Reiji stop this torment.

Reiji grabs the bowl out of his hands “I’m glad you like it.” He places it on the table, maybe too lazy to go to the kitchen now. 

“Wanna watch a film?” Ranmaru suggests after a while. It feels like he’s just throwing out ideas, not like he’s eager for it himself.

The blond shakes his head. He doubts he would be able to pay any attention to anything at the time. Too bothersome. “I just want to stay like this.”

What he means by “like this”, is how Ai sits on the floor just beside his legs, how Ranmaru is seated next to him, how Reiji has taken his place on the armrest of the couch even though bizarre, and how it feels warm. It feels warm, feels welcoming, feels like home. Camus is a strange one, hang up in his own being and obsessed with his independency, yet he really doesn’t mind those three anymore. However troubling he might find them at times, their presence makes him feel like he belongs somewhere. He belongs there. He has his place. 

“Thank you.” Camus suddenly blurts out, looking at his bandmates. All three turn to look at him simultaneously, than at each other, and in a matter of seconds the whole group’s smiling. Ranmaru faintly chuckles and wraps his firm arm around the blond’s wide shoulders, Reiji doesn’t waste much time until he clings onto the former as well, and Ai rests his head on his knee, facing them. The count smiles. He thinks of QUARTET NIGHT, and is once again grateful for them.


End file.
